So Gone
by Wanted
Summary: Sometimes growing up happens at the oddest point in our lives. And when we look back we see how much we've changed and how great we've become. When it starts as somewhere that wasnt home and became mine I wonder how I ever though I could be wrong for here
1. Looking Back

So Gone By: ChibiKai02  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say I don't own Beyblade. But one day when I become rich and famous I will. At the time now I only own the new OC in this fic so don't sue me over this story. Happy. This goes to the whole fic.  
  
Summary: When two girls decide that they need a change, will Bakuten, California be ready for them? And Will Kai Hiwatari most importantly be ready for them? When these two twin terrors arrive they going to rock this small town.  
  
Prologue  
  
It's been two years since any of us have seen her. We didn't know at the time why she had left but eventually we found out. No one else know but I actually know were she is. She's back in New York. A few weeks after she left she im me telling not to worry that she just need some time. When she left we each took it in our own ways. I became anti-social, well more than normal for me. Kai, well Kai spent a lot more time on his computer trying to find anything on the net that may tell were she was. Out of the four of us though Tala took it the hardest. He disappeared for about a month. He still can't get over the fact that she left and it's his fault. The only person that was com when it happened was Spencer, as if he know that every thing would be O.k. At first we were angry at him but it took us all some to get over it but we did. In the two years that have past a lot has changed. We got over her leaving, more or less, Kai and I are engaged {She says she may come back for the wedding, but she's not sure if she's ready to see everyone}. Spencer and Shinnen are expecting there first child in December. And Tala, well Tala is waiting for her to forgive him and return. Sometimes I feel guilty for not telling him where she is but it's not my place to play cupid with the two of them. Up in New York she's followed her dreams and became a dance teacher like she always wanted and me I became a Language Arts teacher here in Bakuten. Sometimes I think back to why we came here, maybe it wasn't such a good idea as we thought. But who know?  
  
Ok that the end of the prologue I hope you stick around for the rest. Plz R/R. Muc Luv :) 


	2. Goodbyes And Hello's

So Gone Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello  
  
Summary- Sakura and Yumi make there way to Bakuten California and met some very interesting people.  
  
Ok here's the next chapter thanx all you'll out there that are reading this. Plez R/R when you get to the end. Flames are ok, I won't like em but there ok.  
  
Three and a half years before the Prologue  
  
18 year old Sakura Ebony Ruin looked out the plane as it flew. Sighing she brushed back a pieces of the neo-pink and black hair be hide her ear. Be hide her was a life she wish could forget and a world that no one in this new town would ever know. For about the millionth time she thought back to why she was leaving.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Yumi we can't stay here!" Sakura whispered softly to her long time best friend. "We can't just go... can we?" Yumi asked, blowing her black and silver hair out of her face, her normally shining purple and pink eyes dulled even more than they already were, "I don't want to stay here but were can we go?". Sakura smiled devilishly at her 17 year old friend "Of course we can go," Yumi opened her mouth to say something but her pink hair friend cut her off "I'm 18 a legal adult and you're my sister by adoption and our parents are dead" she pause at the mention of there parents "So if I were to leave you would have to come with me, right?" Sakura said nodding her head at Yumi. "But were would we go?" Yumi asked. "Oh stop with the questions, we'll go to were ever our hearts desire, how about California?" Sakura asked. Yumi nodded "I would like that very much any place but here would be good." "In 5 months July 28 Bakuten, California well be the host of 'Battle of the bands' so how bout that's were we go.". "Bakuten, California here we come" Yumi exclaimed her eyes regaining there shin.  
  
End flashback  
  
So here, she was on a plane to Bakuten, California something she had never expected to happen. All of a suddenly she was brought out of her thought by the caption telling them they were about to land. I wonder if life here away from N.Y.C will be different. I hope everything will be better for Yumi-chan here. Sakura crooked her neck to see her companion was still sleep. I hope your dreams are better than your reality. Sakura thought as Yumi's face turned up into a smile. It was hard to believe that she had a troubled life at home if you where to talk to her.  
  
For the second time seen the flight had started her thought were interrupted. "Attention all passengers we will be landing at LA international airport in just a few minutes I would advise you to put...." the pilot continued to talk but Sakura just tuned him out. It was nothing that she had never heard before. Getting comfortable in her chair, she waited for the plain to descend for its landing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Sakura and Yumi collected there, bags they made there way out of the airport. Yumi chattered away as they walked. This was the happiest her pink and black haired friend had seen Yumi in a long time.  
  
"I can't wait to get to our new home... I hope we have lots of friends, I don't want to be an outcast any more" Yumi's face fell at the thought of not having any friends in this new life. "Don't worry Yumi-chan you'll have plenty of friends here" Sakura gave a smile at the younger. "Now why don't you help me find a cab?" Sakura asked. "You know I really wish you would stop that!" Yumi snapped as she pointed to a cab, "Stop what?" Sakura handed the man the there bags as she got into the cab. "Talking to me as if I'm a child," Yumi answered. "Gomen" "It's ok as long as you don't do it no more" Sakura nodded as she told the man were they wanted to go. "You know missy that's all the was out of LA, it going to cost you an arm and a leg" the cabby said when she finished telling him where they wanted to go. "I know will pay you for the trip don't worry" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. The cabby just shrugged and begins driving.  
  
"So, hum it's just going to be me and you?" Yumi asked after a few minutes of silence, "No, I hired a care taker kind of person her name if I remember right I um... Ms. Nadico, yeah I think that's what she said" Sakura said. "What why did you go and do that?" Yumi shrieked. "Well I didn't have enough money to rent an apartment so she said that we could live there for free but she'd act as our care taker," Sakura explained waving it off. Yumi gave her a sidelong glance be for turning to look out the window.  
  
For most of the ride after that the only sound that could be heard was the breathing of the three passengers and the radio the cabby had but on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok ladies here you are 98 Morrison street" the cabby said opening the trunk and bring out there thing. Sakura silently paid the man and he was on his. She looked up at the house. It was a painted black and brown with a porch and a balcony.  
  
Sakura turned to Yumi who was staring at the house just as she had been a second ago, "So this is where were going to be living for the next year" Yumi asked not taking her eyes from the house, Sakura nodded even though Yumi wasn't looking at her.  
  
"Well let's go see if anyone's home." Sakura said picking up her bag and making her way to the house, Yumi just followed her without a word.  
  
~~~~Yumi's POV~~~~  
  
As I followed Kura-chan to the house a swear I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in my neck, but I just shrugged it off. Sakura was about to knock on the door when I suddenly swung open and a boy about my age stalked out. He had the oddest shaped hair that you probably seen in whole life I was red, not any type of red just plain red. It stuck up in single spikes on either side of his head, with the most stunning turquoise blue eyes that you would ever have seen.  
  
As he walked by, he did not even act as though he had seen us. "Rude bastard" I muttered under my breath. Obviously he heard me 'cause he turned and glared at me. Before he could make a remark another guy with two tone blue hair pulls up, "T hurry your slow ass up, I don't got all day." The red head sent a final glare my way before he headed for the bluenette. "You know I'd hate to live here if he lives here" I stated throwing a scowl Kura- chans way. "Whatever" she responded rolling her eyes. "Come on" Sakura beckoned me to follow her. Sighing I picked up my bags a followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sakura knocked a woman in her mid 30's answered the door. She had the same color hair as the rude guy that had bumped into me just a second ago.  
  
"You must be Sakura and Yumi?" She asked. Before I could respond, the lady grabbed both me and Sakura bags and all and dragged us into the house.  
  
For a house that looked so small on the outside it was huge on the inside. It had three bedrooms, well four if you count the basement bedroom. The basement bedroom and Emma, our new guardian name is Emma she say to call her by her first name, room have in suite bathrooms.  
  
After s game of rock, paper, scissors Sakura and me decided that I would get the attic room and she would have the basement room.  
  
After what seemed like ours of unpacking and some miner decorating I think I just may enjoy living here. Also on the plus side I haven't even seen that rude kid we saw when we first got here. Yeah living here will be perfect  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Around midnight, both Yumi and Sakura sat in the kitchen. Both were in deep conversation and did not hear the front door open.  
  
"Mom I'm back" a voice called into the house causing both Yumi and Sakura to stop there conversation.  
  
"Oh, hell no..."Yumi stood up ready to make a dash for her room, but before she could, Sakura grabbed the back of her pajamas and pulled her back into her seat.  
  
"Oh great you again, What are you doing in my house?" for the second time in that day Yumi came face to face with the most stunning turquoise blue eyes she had every seen.  
  
Yumi glared at him and snorted. "Don't mind her I'm Sakura and she's Yumi, we rented the other to rooms in the house," Sakura explained.  
  
"So your who my mom rented the room to" He said eyeing Yumi who was still glaring at him. "So do we get a name or am I going to have to call you the rude bastard for the whole time were here?" Yumi snapped.  
  
"Is she always like this?" he asked, Sakura opened her mouth to answer when he just waved her off "Forget it, any ways my names Tala, pressures all mine I'm sure" giving a mocking bow. "Now it late so I'll be seeing you lovely ladies so other time" smirking Tala strolled out of the room.  
  
"I cant stand him" Yumi growled. Sakura just snorted and stood, "Well it's late so night" with that Sakura left Yumi by her self in her room.  
  
Ok people here you have it the second chapter in "So Gone" Plz R/R. Muc Luv ChibiKai02. 


	3. The Gang

So Gone Chapter 2: The Gang  
  
*chibikai skips in* Hey, I am so happy I got reviews for this. I thought people would not like this I am so happy they did. Anyway, as I was reading the last chapter I realized a humongous mistake I made. The mistake was that I said that the Battle of the bands thing would take place in July, but it is not it's... well it is just not in July. Ok I think that is the only thing that I have to say now on to the fic. Oh no wait no forget it, *sighs waving you (the reader) off* go on continue. *walks away sadly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning  
  
~~~ Narrator POV ~~~~  
  
Yumi dragged herself from her bed at around 11 o'clock the next morning. She began throwing clothes all around her room looking for something to wear for the day. She washed and got dressed in her normal apparel. Her purple one sleeved shirt that said 'Megami' on the front with an angel wing in it also, a pair of faded jeans and her red belt with a broken heart belt buckle.  
  
Half asleep, she walked down the two pair of stairs straight into the kitchen for the coffee pot that sat on the stove. "Cup" she said looking at the occupants of the room. Emma who was sitting at the table pointed to a cupboard above her head. Giving a small nod reached up in to the cupboard pulling out the biggest cup she could find and filled it to the rim with coffee. Hefting it to her face, she took a big gulp.  
  
"Is she always like this in the morning?" Emma asked looking at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, well to she has some coffee or anything with caffeine in it" Sakura replied with a sad sigh.  
  
"Morning" The three girls looked up to see an equality tired Tala walk in, still in his pajamas. Several snicker where heard from Yumi as she sipped her coffee, now fully awake.  
  
Tala just shot her and evil glare made his way towards the coffee getting a cup and filling it. Taking a sip, he looked around the room.  
  
"How long are they staying?" he asked looking at his mother.  
  
"Why don't you as them?" Emma suggested looking back at the newspaper. Tala finished off his coffee, filling it back up he turned and looked at Sakura. "So how long you two going to be here?" Tala asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged, looking at Yumi for a quick second "I', we're not sure, maybe till Mi-chan is like 18 or something." She said getting up placing her bowl in the sink.  
  
"Oh, whatever" He shrugged finishing off his coffee (A/N: I LOVE COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!) he put his cup in the sink with Sakrua's bowl.  
  
"Well I have some place to go so later," he said walking out the room. Well almost made it out of the room when Emma's voice stopped him, "Are you going to that end of summer party?"  
  
~~~Tala's POV~~~  
  
"Um, yeah why" I answered. For some reason I had a bad feeling about why she was asking. Emma knew this I had been planning to go to Kai's party since like, last month.  
  
"Well seeing as you're going to be seeing everyone why don't you bring Sakura and Yumi," She said smiling.  
  
Damn, damn double damn, damn. I continued to curse in my head. "Why?" Truly, I had no reason why I couldn't bring them it was just that, well Sakura seemed cool enough but Yumi seemed to hate me right on the spot.  
  
"Because, there going to be here for a while they'll need friends," Emma drawled the beginning.  
  
At first, I was tempted to pout but thought better of it. "Whatever, party in 2 hours be ready 'cause I'm not waiting for you," I said strolling out the room.  
  
I know better than to argue with Emma. Once she had her mind sent on something it was no changing it back. Opening the door to my room, I plopped down on my bed.  
  
My room was like the typical male room. Painted dark blue with a white broader, Emma thought it would add some light to the room. My computer in the corner directly across from where I was sitting on my bed.  
  
There were poster of car's, bands, and most importantly naked women. Well actually, there were only three pictures of naked women on my wall but that does count, right?  
  
Anyway, there were a few pictures of a couple of my friends and me. Those were all glued over my bed and stuff.  
  
Rolling over on my side, I looked at a picture of me and my best friend Kai. We were six when this picture was taken. We were both wearing the biggest, unholy grin that we could muster. It was the same year we met Ryanna Annabel Frances-Gwen Hiwatari (A/N: Hell of a name. Hehehehe). Turns out, she was Kai's sister. On top of this, his twin sister.  
  
We were so shocked that year when she turned up out of nowhere. She turned our lives upside down. She was the last and only new addition to our, clique if that's what you what to call us.  
  
In like two hours, we would have our end of summer party. We had one every years, it was always on the Friday before we went back to school. Well not always we had only just stared having them since like Junior High. We alternated between houses. First, we had it at Ray's, then Spencer's, then Kai's, then my house and now back to Kai's house.  
  
This would be our last time having our End of school party. This year we would go, well most of the group, off to collage.  
  
Stop that. Damn I hate when I do that. I will not feel bad about going off to collage. Emma will be fine by her self. For some reason whenever I think about going off to collage I always, feel bad. I always wonder what Emma would do with out me. Ever since my dad died, all she has had was me. Oh, fuck it. I have to get ready for this party. God.  
  
~~~Narrators POV~~~  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Would you two hurry your asses up," Tala shouted into the house as he stood on the porch.  
  
Tala leaned back against the railing of the house. He had long been changed from his pajamas now sporting a black and silver tee shirt and a pair of red swim trunks with his sneakers. In one hand, he held a towel.  
  
A few seconds later a very pissed off looking Yumi stepped out cursing under her breath. She hadn't changed her cloths much. The only difference was now she had a two-piece bathing suit on under her shirt, which was barley noticeable. In addition, she had changed her sneakers in for flip- flops. Also, she had a black backpack.  
  
Sakura who had changed like Tala from her pajamas to her bathing suit top and a pair of blue jeans followed her out. Her pink and black hair was pulled up in its normal twin buns (A/N: Thanx to Sailor Moon for the cool hairstyle). Her ribbons where black matching her top.  
  
"I see you were informed Kai has a pool," Tala pointed out as they began walking down the porch steps.  
  
"No thanks to you" Yumi muttered.  
  
"Yumi leave him be" Sakura scolded her, earning her and glare which she rolled off as if it never happened. "Yeah Emma told us after you left" she said turning back to Tala.  
  
That was there a long silence as they walked. Somewhere during this silence, Yumi produced her Discman and was now humming/ singing what ever she was listening to.  
  
About ten minutes they appeared to be out of the residential area.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked finally.  
  
"I have to do something first it'll only take like five minutes" Tala answer.  
  
Walking up a store that in the windows had drums sets, guitars and keyboards Tala entered. Inside it was filled from top to bottom with every type of musical instrument possible.  
  
"Mrs. Maxwell, Ms. Maxwell, are you here?" Tala called into the shop.  
  
"Hold your horses Mr.Valkov. I'm coming" a woman in her early twenties walked out of the back of the store. She had short dark, dark purple hair came towards Tala.  
  
"Well what can I do for my favorite aspiring young musician?" She teased.  
  
"I need a job Hilde," Tala told her. (A/N: Gomen I just love Gundam Wing to much not to make the characters appear)  
  
"Well we do have two opening, one for a drum teacher," Hilde offered. Tala shook his head, "naw I think I'll stay away from the little kids, what's the other opening?"  
  
"Well you get to keep stock, sweep the store, stuff like that" Hilde answered.  
  
"Well um...." Before Tala could answer the sound of someone on one of the drums and guitar stopped him.  
  
Both Tala and Hilde looked at each other. Standing up from behind the counter she followed the sound of the noise. Listening closer she relived it was the beat to 'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan.  
  
~~~Tala's POV~~~  
  
What the... What are to two of them up to now? As I followed Hilde, I recognized the song as 'I'd Do Anything'. It didn't take a genius for me to figure out that it was Yumi and Sakura.  
  
When Hilde stopped suddenly, I almost walked into her. I hadn't expected her to stop so abruptly. Looking over her shoulder, I saw something that was.... I can't even find the right words.  
  
Sitting at the drums was Yumi pounding away expertly. And Sakura was dancing around as if no one else was in the store playing the guitar.  
  
Damn there good. They both were so rapped up in playing neither seemed to notice either Hilde or me either that or they didn't care.  
  
As the song ended, I heard Hilde clap. Both Sakura and Yumi looked slightly surprised. "Wow you two are really good," Hilde said.  
  
I noticed a small blush appeared on both of their checks.  
  
"Um... thanks I guess, it really nothing we're been playing since for ever" I heard Sakura stammered.  
  
"Really I've never seen you two around who are you any way?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Oh um she's Sakura Ebony and I'm her sister Yumi, we just moved here " Yumi said, "Sorry about using the guitar and drum" she continued, "They were just sitting there I, we couldn't resist," I noticed the small blush that was on her face deepen.  
  
"No prob'" I watched Hilde smirk, I knew that smirk it was the smirk that she got when she was up to something. "But I think there is something you" she said pointing to Yumi "could do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have this job open, a drum teacher and seeing as you just moved here it would be a nice way to meet the people who live around here" Hilde explained.  
  
I looked between Yumi and Hilde. NO!!! She can't work here. In my head, I was screaming for her to say no. Now normally I'm not one to be afraid of anyone but it was just that well, Yumi sacred me there was something about her that I did like. Not her in general but, well forget it.  
  
"I guess, ok, I'll take the job," head snapped to Yumi as she spoke. Inwardly I groaned.  
  
"Well great, you can start in two weeks. Kay?" I could tell Hilde was beaming.  
  
"Sure" Yumi nodded.  
  
"Um, excuse me but how much is this guitar?" Sakura spoke up for the first time since this whole conversation started.  
  
"Let me see it" Hilde held out her hand as Sakura passed her the guitar. For the first time I got a good, look at it. I was black and silver with a triangular shaped body with four strings. The neck was all silver that was glittery and when tilted looked black.  
  
"I believe its $1, 500," Hilde finally said. There was no way in hell Sakura was going to be able to buy that, or so I thought. She grinned at Yumi who just shook her head and mutter something that sounded like 'so very immature'.  
  
Turning to Hilde and me, she flashed a grin and pulled out a wad of money from her pocket.  
  
"I'll take it," she said nodding.  
  
Hilde just looked her for a second before turning and walking to the register. Sakura followed her skipping then Yumi and I followed at the rear of Yumi.  
  
After a few minutes, we were on our way to Kai's party. At first, the only sound you could hear was Sakura playing notes on the guitar. Finally, curiosity got the better of me and I asked what was on my mind since we left the store.  
  
"Ok, how did you have the money for the guitar?" I blurted our.  
  
Sakura stopped playing for a moment and cocked her head to the side before continuing playing right where she left off. At first, I thought she was ignoring me but then she said something.  
  
"My mom was a very famous designer and my dad was a musician" she paused, "when they died all their money and saving went to Yumi and me." She looked at me, "I would prefer if you didn't ask me anything else about them thank you," she said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize your parents were dead" I under stood I remember how I was when my dad had first did. I really didn't want anyone talking about it.  
  
"It's ok" she said going back to playing.  
  
~~~Narrator POV~~~  
  
In about ten minutes, the trio can up to a huge house. Well more like a mini mansion. It was a classic Victorian maroon and gray with a wooden porch.  
  
"Come on there all probably out back come on" Tala said walking around the side of the house.  
  
Following Tala, the girls heard the sound of shouts, music and slashing. Around back, it seemed the party was in full swing.  
  
~~~Tala POV~~~  
  
When we got out back the party was in full swing. It seemed that I was the last one to arrive. In my head, I ticked off the people that were supposed to be here. Kai, duh, Ray, Spencer, Mariah, Bryan, Lee, Kevin and Ian the evil midget twins, Max, Tyson, um where is Anna?  
  
"Yo T you sure took your time getting here" I was snapped out of my mussing at the sound of my best friends Kai's voice.  
  
"Yeah well I had something to do" I replied.  
  
"Hey Tala who's the chicks?" I heard Ian yell. For a moment I had forgot about Yumi and Sakura. Before I could answer, I saw Yumi walk up behind Ian with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Who us" She asked innocently. I could tell she was up to something, obviously Ian didn't. "Yeah you" Ian replied rolling his eyes. Before Ian could do anything, she pushed him into the pool.  
  
"Don't ever call me chick got it midget boy" she snapped.  
  
I heard Sakura giggle behind me. I turned around to see that she had found her self a seat on one of Kai's many pool chairs.  
  
"I saw that coming from a mile away," she said between a fit of giggles.  
  
I just humped. I saw Kai walking up to us with beers in his hand. I nodded in thanks as he handed me one of the two.  
  
"So who are you?" Kai inquired to Sakura.  
  
I turned and looked at her. I noted a small blush develop on her faces as she looked down a fiddled with the strings of the guitar. I smirked, she had just got here and she already had a crush on my best friend. This was hilarious.  
  
"Well seeing as Sakura to bashful to answer your question I will" I answered for her. "Sakura and the one that push Ian into the pool is Yumi." "Watch out for her" I said pointing to Yumi, "She's the most moody chick that you'll ever met" I put emphasize on chick knowing it would annoy the bitchy girl.  
  
"Tala um I think you should watch out" Sakura said pointing behind me. I turned around just in time to see a bottle of orange soda hurled at my head.  
  
~~~Sakura POV~~~  
  
That had to hurt. I knew when I saw Yumi get the soda something was going to happen.  
  
"Mi-chan that wasn't very nice, you now" I told Yumi.  
  
"Yeah well he had that coming since yesterday," Yumi snapped at me, glaring at Tala.  
  
"Yes well he may have, but did you really have to throw the soda at him?" I question even though I knew she'd say yes.  
  
To my utter shock though that was not her response, "well no I could have just smacked his dumb ass" she responded with a shrugged, "The soda was just sitting there and it was all I could think to do"  
  
My ears perked as I heard Tala asked the bluenette that had handed him the beer where someone named Anna was. I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping on the two of them but they where just standing there talking like I wasn't even there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N: Ok this part is kinda weird. Yes, it's still in Sakura's POV but I wrote it like it was in Narrators POV. K? Oh and you'll just have to figure out who's saying what. Good?)  
  
"So where's Anna?" "No idea wasn't home when I woke up." "Kon's here so where could she be?" "Well I saw her earlier then she just vanished, why are you so worried about where my sister is anyway?' "I'm not, there just nothin' to do till she gets here" "Whatever I don't see why you just don't admit that you got a thing for my sis" "She wishes" "No you wish she's the one with the boyfriend not you" "Of course I don't have a boyfriend I'm not gay" "You're truly pathetic" "You should talk, damn I so bored" "What with the two girls anyway?" "Nothing they just moved into my house, Yumi a complete bitch with a capitol B." "What she's not falling at your feet like every other girl you wink at" "Please I didn't even have time to flirt with her before she dubbed me an ass" "Too bad for you the other girl, Sakura's hot" "Whatever, Kai whatever" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So his name was Kai, and he thought I, Sakura Ebony was hot. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.  
  
I pull my new guitar in front of me and began strumming it. I leaned backward against the chair that I had found by Kai's humongous pool. I watched the other people that I wished I knew someone so I wouldn't feel so much like an outcast.  
  
As if some god had heard my thought a guy, a very hot guy walked up to me. He looked about my age he had chocolatety brown eyes and pale white hair.  
  
"Hey" I said looking up at him nervously.  
  
"Your new here," he said, it was more of a statement than a question,  
  
"Um, yeah I live with Tala, oh by the way I'm..." He held up his hand silencing me, "I know who you are Sakura right, I heard Tala and Kai talking"  
  
"Oh, and you are?" I asked  
  
"Spencer, Spencer Terencer" He said. I nodded, Spencer cool name.  
  
"So I why don't I introduce you to everyone seeing as my red head friend has disappeared"  
  
Again, I nodded. You know what; I think I just made a very cool friend.  
  
For the next 20 minutes, Spencer introduced me to well everyone who was there. There was Kai of course, Ray, Mariah Ray's former girlfriend, Bryan, Lee, Kevin and Ian both who I felt were very annoying , Max, Tyson, a girl named Ryanna Kai's sister who wasn't here yet she was also Rays current girlfriend, Aki, Spencer's girlfriend who I was also yet to met, um a kid named Ozuma, and Johnny, .  
  
I sat next to Spencer and a few other people listening to them talk about what they had done during the summer. I think I must of sat there at least, during which I made fast friends with Ray, and Ozuma who I had picked up the habit of calling him Ozzy.  
  
Standing up I stretched my legs and looked around the pool deck for Yumi. I spotted her sitting Indian style next to Spencer dripping wet talking and laughing with each other. I smiled at the site of the two of them happy to see Yumi smile which back home was a rare thing.  
  
Pulling off my jeans I folded them neatly revealing my lime green bottoms. Stepping up to the deep end of the pool I dived gracefully into the water. I swam a few laps before I got out and laid down on the side of the pool. Rolling over on my back I closed my eyes. I guess I must have fallen asleep or some thing cause next thing I remember is everything going black.  
  
~~~Narrator POV~~~  
  
As Sakura slept a girl with waist length two tone blue hair arrived. Because of all the noise Sakura woke up. Standing Sakura stretched bending over and touching her toes not seeing Kai come fly her way.  
  
~~~Kai's POV~~~  
  
I didn't even see Ryan come flying at me till it was too late. As usual being the hyperactive girl she was flying tackled me. Being that I was unprepared for her to launch her self at me, don't know why she does it every time she sees me, I toppled backwards knocking whoever was behind me into the pool.  
  
~~~Narrator POV~~~  
  
A loud splash echoed through the surrounding area, bringing all conversations to a halt. Gazes snapped to the water, drinking in the scene before them, thirsty for information as to what had just happened.  
  
The two-toned bluenette stood cautiously at the side of the pool, his eyes locked on to the form which pushed off from the tiled bottom and swam back to the surface. Sakura broke through the water, breathing intensely before grabbing onto the bars of the stairs, stepping out of the deep end.  
  
All was quite, Seneca Falls fading into the distant background of the raven haired girl's mind. Through a veil of pink and black, Sakura regarded Kai with bewildered anger. She wasn't sure whether to yell at the Russian or just let it go. Yumi stood beside Tala, watching her sister carefully to see what she was going to do next.  
  
Sakura moved forward, hands balled into fists at her sides, an expression of crystalline annoyance on her face. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her gray eyes were fixed directly on the Russian as he shrunk back slightly.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" She cried, flailing her arms about her before pointing towards the pool.  
  
"An accident," Kai responded, a glare now sketched onto his pale features. She wasn't honestly getting mad at him for a mistake was she? Her redden cheeks and blackening eyes told him otherwise. Indeed she was getting cross over this simple misunderstanding.  
  
"Well couldn't you see there was someone in back of you!?"  
  
"No it's not like I have eyes in the back of my head and any way it's not like I could stop myself from flying into you when my sister made me trip over!"  
  
"He he gomen about that" Ryan blushed.  
  
Sakura growled low in her throat, causing the attention to be brought back to her. Rei and Tala glanced at one another, unsure if they should step in or just leave it as it was. In all honesty, nobody, not even the two arguing, thought much of what had happened but word after word, sentence after sentence seemed to make everything worse.  
  
"I'm a what!?" Sakura bit out, holding Kai's last comment in her head before releasing it again in an angry breath. "A-a spoiled little brat!?"  
  
"Yeah! You heard me," The Russian teen barked, "A. Spoiled. Little. Brat! It wasn't my fault and you're blaming me! What the hell?"  
  
"That's because you pushed me into the pool, dumbass!"  
  
Sighing, Yumi sat down on one of the lawn chairs. This was between her sister and Kai now. Drowning them out for a few moments she gazed around the pool deck. Rei and Tala were trying not to laugh while Ryan was sitting some feet away with Mariah and Kevin, pointing out a few of the things Kai used as lame comebacks.  
  
"Well...well you look like a drowned rat!"  
  
Sakura stared, almost disbelievingly, catching her reflection in the glass doors. Her shoulders shook and her knees buckled. It was true!  
  
Tala found it safe to join his friends, taking a seat next to Yumi on the chair.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, a single red brow raised.  
  
"He told her she looked like a drowned rat," The younger sibling answered, a smile plastered on her lips.  
  
"Well he is right," Tala commented. Everyone stopped laughing and rolled their heads to face him.  
  
"Excuse us but you're the one with hair that looks like bloody dog ears!" Sakura chuckled madly, folding her arms on her sister's lap and resting her head there after. Kai could not help but snicker at the look on his best friends face. It was well priceless. Tala glared at Kai as he laughed at him.  
  
After that little incident the party continued. Sometime during it towards the end Sakura finally did apologize to Kai for getting cross over nothing.  
  
Around eleven thirty most of the party goers said there goodbyes and headed home seeing as they have school in two days. The last group of people to leave was Tala, Yumi, and Sakura cause they helped Kai clean up some what.  
  
The walk home was more or less silent, the only sound you could hear was Sakura playing notes on her guitar. When they got home the trio went there separate ways to there rooms.  
  
TBC  
  
Chibikai02: Hey there I'm so happy that you guys stayed long enough to come to my useless chatter. I'd like to thank Tari for writing the argument scene between Kai and Sakura. *Chibikai glomps Tari* thank you, thank you, thank you. Um I'd also like to thank Liika for letting me use her town/city. Anyway stay toned for the next chapter. *Waves* 


	4. They Really Hate Him

So Gone

Chapter 3 They really Hate Him Don't They?

A/N: Note that Miyami belongs to the wonderful and unbelievable great writer Unlucky-Star/ChibiTari, Amber belongs to the fantastic, enthusiastic, and all around great person Zadien and lastly but not least Shahero belongs to humorously evil and extraordinary Coors who rocx her soc. Now on with the fic plz R&R

Yumi's POV

Cracking my eyes open I rolled over and looked at my glowing alarm clock. I groaned as it read 7:45 am. Glaring I pondered why in gawds name I was awake. It was Sunday and to bloody early to be up. My musing was interrupted a loud banging on my door. Glaring at the door I thought, someone has a real death wish. I stumbling over to my door an opened it to come face to face with a very hyperactive looking Sakura who was bouncing form foot to foot.

"What?" I snapped as she barged into my room.

"Cool decorations," she said bouncing on my bed. Stomping over I grabbed her leg causing her to fall face first on face on my bed.

"It's Sunday and really early, what do you what?!"

She stopped rubbing her head long enough to laugh at me. This just caused me to become very agitated.

"Imouto (Little sister), its Saturday," she said as she smothered her laughter.

I was slightly taken aback by this, "Well what are we waiting for lets go," I said pushing her out my room and almost making her fall down the loft stairs that lead to my room.

Slamming the door behind her I quickly stripped off my night cloths and threw on a pair of faded black jeans and a wife beater (A/N: why is it called that??) that on the front said ""Curiosity killed the cat..." and on the back said "And satisfaction brought it back". Dashing out the door I grabbed my key that Emma had left in my room yesterday, I guess after myself, Sakura and the read headed idiot had left.

When I got downstairs, I was just in time to hear the end of the Card Captor Sakura. Strolling into the room, I plopped down on the couch stretching out I made myself comfy for a very long stay.

Hours Later

Yawning I rolled off the couch landing on the floor on all fours. Rolling my neck till I heard it crack I got up and looked at my sister who was channel surfing.

"Now what?" I questioned let my hair fall to the side of my face. Just as she was about to answer the second to last person, I wanted to see strolled in.

His barley looked at us as he sat in my newly emptied seat. As he lied down, I got a wonderful view of his well-toned chest (A/N: drools). With out realizing I let my eyes wonder up and down his body.

"See something you like Mi-chan?" My glaze snapped to Sakura who apparently had been watching me. Her sliver eyes shinned with mischief. Groaning inwardly, I know now I'd be her subject of merciless teasing and ridicule. I decided the best thing I could do was ignore her comment.

"I'm going out I'll be back later," I said standing up strolling out of the room.

Sakura POV

I watched Yumi walk out the room. Stifling my giggles, I turned my attention back to the television. Neither I nor Tala said anything for awhile then he broke the silence.

"Do you two always get up this early on a Saturday?"

"Only if we don't go out on Friday night, why?" I responded tilting my head to the side, I looked at him, I mean really looked at him wanting for his reply.

"Don't know this is just really early for me to up," He said not looking up from the TV.

"So why don't you just go back to bed,"

"What's with the 21 questions" was his response to my question.

Shrugging I tossed him the remote and stood up to leave, "Nothing I'm just curious what kind of person I'm living with that's all."

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

"Cha, and satisfaction brought it back." I gave Tala the one over before I walked out the room.

Trekking up the stairs to Yumi's room for the second time to day, I poked my head inside just in time for a shoe to come flying at my head. Hold my hand out I caught it and throw it back at the only person in the room and the person that had thrown. The shoe hit Mi-chan square in the back of her head.

She looked up at me startled momentarily before she went back to her task.

"I'm going to come with you,"

I sauntered into her room and began picking up her cloths that she had managed to have thrown all over the room in the two days we had been here.

"Have you seen my blades?" Yumi inquired looking up at me.

"I think they're down in the closet in the living room, don't tell me that's what you came up here looking for." I sighed not really caring why she came up here.

"No and I had to get me switch," she held up a small switchblade flashing it in my face as she walked by me.

Muttering under my breath about her and that damn blade I followed suit and left her room pulling the loft door shut behind me.

Padding down the stair both of us poked our head in to see that while we where gone Tala had gotten a little company. Scattered around the room I saw Kai sitting in the seat that I had abandon a while ago, the there was a girl that I hadn't seen yesterday she had ochre color eyes with long black hair that had gold tips. She was sitting in the seat next to Kai looking very unhappy about something. There was another girl sitting on the floor engrossed in some show on it tuning out the ochre-eyed girls mumbling. She had black hair streaked silver that goes far enough down to brush her shoulders.

"Who are they," Mi-chan whispered harshly in my ear.

"Like hell I know," I whispered back, like I was supposes to know I just got here when she got here to. Something in my mind seem to click like I had seen the sapphire eyed girl before maybe not in person but in a picture some where.

Stepping into the room the occupants looked up at Mimi and me. Grinning sheepishly, I waved tipping by as if they couldn't see me. Opening the closet door I grabbed my skate board and my sisters' rollerblades. Walking past the four of them again I exited the room.

"You need help" was the first thing Mimi said to me when I came back out the room.

"So I've been told" I resorted. Rolling her eyes she slipped on her blades whilst I readjusted my kicks so they where not so lose on my feet. Kicking my skateboard up I caught it in my hand and wait for Yumi to get her skates on before I made my way to the door.

Yelling over her shoulder Yumi told whoever was listening, though I think see was talking directly to Emma who was in the kitchen, which we'd be back later.

"So where to first?" I questioned rolling back and fourth on my board practicing my balance.

"Don't really matter, how bout we start north and just keep going till we end up somewhere?" The seventeen year old offered.

Shrugging I replied "Whatever it works for me"

So for the proceeds of the next four and twenty six minutes we wondered aimlessly though the town that for the next year at the least we'd be calling our home.

Sometime that day both Yumi and I had found a local skate park called "Ska83r Lak3", where we were at now. There we meet a girl named Miyami that knows both Kai and Tala that just happened not to be at Kai's party do to the fact that she was out of the country with her two cousins Arista Belyaev and Tyson Kinomiya. Arista she has long sliver hair, same as both Yumi's and Miyami's, that goes down to her elbows, she has navy blue eyes, with flecks of amber. Tyson which I had meet yesterday do to the fact that he was at Kai's party unlike the other two girls who where sleeping off jet lag. Arista and Yumi seem to have hit it off right away because of there mutual love of skating.

I was sitting on one of the side benches with Yam's talking about random things when my cell phone went off breaking us out of our conversation. Scratching the back of my head confused because there where only six people in the world that actually knew my cell number and two of them where dead, one was here with me (Yumi), one was forbidden to call me under any circumstances and the other was on the other side of the U.S.

Picking up my phone wondering who it was, not recognizing the number that flashed in the screen I answered the call.

"'Ello Sakura's phone."

"Yes I know who's phone it is I did make the call" taking the phone away from my ear I stared at it as it had a head.

"Bella I know your there yes its me and guess where I am??" a male yelled from the phone as if he expected me to move the phone from my ear, but now that I think about it he probably did know I would.

"Brookie??" I questioned placing the phone back to my ear.

"No, I'm the your cute red head friend that you love," I broke into a wide grin knowing that he was trying not to burst out loud laughing at this very moment.

"Well then my cute red head friend that I love where is you?" I decided to play his game.

"Awe your no fun Bella, guess come on guess?" He prompted.

"I don't know out side Disney World??"

"Nope it's close to you?"

"Disney Land?" I tried again.

"Nope"

Pouting into the phone knows that he couldn't see me, "Aww come on tell me" I whined.

"I'm outside your house"

Choking on air I let out a few shocked chough till Miyami, who had been listing all this time, had to wack me on the back till I stop.

"You're what!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed into the phone.

"Gee and here I thought you'd be so happy" over the phone, he gave a sniffle though I knew it was phony.

"Well I ain't home anyway so it doesn't matter," I said rolling my eyes at his antics.

"So I've heard someone named Ms. Medico said you left quiet awhile ago."

"Yup me and Yum's went and explored this place,"

"So where are you?" he questioned

"Why?"

"Why what?" he questioned,

"Nothing," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes "Where at

'Ska83r Lak3'," I quickly gave him direction.

Somewhere during this time, two things changed in the park. One was three people -well really two- had entered the park and Yumi had walked over listen to my half of the conversation.

"Who was that?" she asked me as I hung up the phone.

"No one you like," I chuckled to myself as I pictured her reaction when she found out who had called. Before she had a chance to comment Kai, Ryanna and a lilac haired girl that I didn't recognize walked up.

"Ms. Nadico looking for you two, hey Mimer's" Kai gave a short wave to her.

"Yoder's ," she flashed him a short smile.

"Good to know, make a point to warn her that I tend to wonder," I mused aloud brushing my hair out of my face.

"Whatever," came the curt reply of the blue haired teen?

"Hey Ryanna didn't mean to ignore you there." I smiled at her.

"No need to be formal, call me Ryan or Ry everyone does," she spoke but I wasn't listening I was looking at girl next to her.

She looked part Russian part America and maybe a little German not sure. She had dark mauve hair that was pulled back into a short braid that ended at the nap of her neck. She seemed uncomfortable with the style of her hair because she kept pulling at it I noted. She had a scar that reminded me of an anime character that I had seen once Kenjin or Kenshin I think his name was. It was crossed shaped; I think she may have got them at the same point in time. The first stroke stared out right under her left eye on the outside and ended right above her lips while the other started out on the inside of her left eye and ended right above her jaw line. The seemed to me that she tried to hide it with blush or at least make it least noticeable but that seem point less unless she wanted to cover her whole face with makeup. Judging by her over sized skater cargo jeans and Lost Prophets tee I doubted if she was big on makeup.

The last thing I noticed about her was her very out of place vibrant emerald green eyes. They seemed to throw off everything about her. I don't know why but they just didn't seem to fit. But who was I to talk I have silver eyes. Strangling my laugh I stuck out my hand which she took and shook, loose grip but strong as if she was use to shaking hands with people.

"Sakura Ebony," I introduced my self.

"I know my cousin told me about you and your sister, Akira Helen (A/N: What's Hilde from Gundam Wings surname?) Maxwell." She gave me a one over as I had done her taking every detail of my person as she spoke. Her eyes rested on my shirt reading the words. I allowed a small blush to spread across my cheeks.

"I'm hot, I know I am, Wanna screw?" her voice held curiosity.

"Um it was a well it was a gift from my friend, it was his uhh motto I guess that's what you'd call it," I stumbled to find the right words.

"Cool," she nodded as if she got what I meant.

"So who's your cousin?"

"Tala, Tala Volkov," she said off handedly.

"Your related to that, that person," Yumi butted in wrinkling her face up in disgust as she spoke. Rolling my eyes at her comment I glanced at the park gates to see it 'He' had arrived yet but there wasn't anyone coming in only a few guys that I didn't know leaving.

"Yeah, he doesn't do to well with the female population that doesn't fall at his feet when he winks or smile at them," she laughed to herself. "The only real exception to that is me, Ryan of course that's one of his best friends sisters, um Ams-chan cause she's his other best friend and Hero," the violet haired girl paused for a moment seeming to think, "And I guess anyone who's he's friends with or is his friends girlfriend."

"I guess it'd be odd to hit on your friend or friends girlfriend," I stated.

"Its not like you and Dicklyn (A/N: LOL Dicklyn is © to Coors cause it her or maybe it was Zadien's Meh don't matter it was one of there insults.) have any problem sucking faces." I heard Yumi mutter.

"Dicklyn??" Miyami looked as me. Blushing I muttered something under my breath.

"His names Brooklyn not Dicklyn, and he's my... umm I guess he's my best friend. Yumi just hates him."

My silver hair sister snorted, "That's the understatement of the year, he's a self-centered, stuck up, pervert, with a nasty mind that cant keep his hands to himself thinks with his dick and…"

"That's so hot you just love to ogle and kiss every chance that you get," A new voice said from behind me. I turned around to face the voice. My face broke out into a wide grin as I throw myself at him knocking him backwards.

"Brookie!!!!!!!" I squeal smothering his face with kisses.

"Gee perky aren't we?" Pausing for a second to catch my breath I laughed a little.

"Perky me never." I waved him off. Sitting back on my hunches I allowed him to sit up on his elbow. "It's been what 3 months since I last saw you, I have my rights."

Before he got a chance to respond there was an loud cough from behind me. Looking up I meet light auburn eyes of Hitoshi Kinomiya.

"Ohayo the one know as Shi Shi," I chirped standing up brushing off my ass (A/N: lol snicker). Glaring at me Hitoshi ginger eyes flashed darkly for the nickname.

"That's not my name, Sakura,"

"Soooo," I teetered backwards on my heel pulling Brooklyn to his feet.

Normal POV

Brooklyn looked over Sakura and a smirk creep across his face, "Well, well, well, look who grow up."

"You stupid bastard, what the hell do you want?"

He cocked his head to the side letting his shaggy (A/N: and so very cool) hair fall into his face. "Some needs anger management, don't you think" he looked back at Hitoshi who was just observing the scene with mild amusement.

"No one needs more anger management than Kaeto," the bluenette stated.

There was a snort from both Sakura and Yumi. "Maybe she just doesn't like, its an easy thing to do you know." Sakura declared waving her hands around.

"Meh she's just insane, she has it out for me I swear I never did shit to her," there was another snort this time from Brooklyn.

"Really you never did anything to me?" Hitoshi pivoted on his heals. Behind him was none other than the blue haired teen in question.

Hitoshi's grinned impishly at her,

"Nothing you didn't have coming,"

Before Shahero could reply Brooklyn spoke, "Why do you too do this every time, why not kiss and make out like normal couples."

Shahero glared at him "No one asked you so mind it."

Yumi smirked, "I'm going to like you i can tell already,"

"Gee just gang up on me why dont ya." Brooklyn grumbled.

"Dont make me hurt you Adams," both Yumi and Shahero threaten

"Will you not hurt me if I say I come baring gifts?" Brooklyn asked.

"Gifts, ohhhh yes bribing me may just keep you up and atmen longer." Sakura said grinning at him.

"Well I have a gift from me and one that Zeo forced on me," he sounded annoyed with Zeo's gift.

At the mention of the teal haired boy Yumi seem to perk up.

"How Z doing? Still the same hyper kid he was when we left?" she sounded eager for the responses that she never got because Brooklyn continued to talk as if she had said nothing.

"And I'm returning something too, if you what it you'll have to come with me to get cause I anit touching Zeo's 'gift'." He turned and walked back towards the entrance knowing that either Sakura or Yumi would follow.

"What exactly did he give you?" Sakura went into a light jog to keep up with him. All she got for an answer was dark look over the red heads shoulder.

No more than 6 minutes after Sakura and Brooklyn leave did they hear a high pitched scream from who they assumed was Sakura. The scream had everyone running towards the sound.

Once out side they found out that they had been right about who screamed but not why. It was Amber who snapped out of it first.

"It's a dog." In front of the was a large all black Rottweiler and he or maybe she was sitting on Sakura who looked very uncomfortable.

"Why thank you for stating the obvious Benson," Brooklyn stated in a bored tone.

Amber glared at him but held her tongue.

"Here's a better question, who is the dog and why is it sitting on Sakura?" it was Ryan who had spoken this time.

"The dogs name is Cerberus, she belongs to Zeo." Yumi said looking at the dog casually as if it was normal for it to be sitting on a person.

"She?"

"I, we know Cerberus is a boys name Zeo thought she was a he for a while then well it she was well a she." Brooklyn chuckled at Yumi's way of explaining it.

"So why's the dog here?" Ryan asked.

Before anyone could answer a shrilled cry came form Sakura who was still pined by the large dog.

"Little help would, ouch stop licking me dam nit, Help me"

With some help from Kai and Tala they got the dog off Sakura who was wiping the doggie droll off her face.

"I so don't like that dog," she said glaring at it.

"She sure seems to like you," Amber said eyeing the large dog who was now circling her.

"She likes everyone, epically if she think she can get food out of you,"

"Kinda like Dranzer dont you think," Tala said to Kai.

"Yeah Hitwarti, your dog is kinda…" Amber trailed off.

"OH MY GAWD, MY BIKE, MY BEAUTIFUL BIKE," Sakura squealed as she jumped Brooklyn for the second time and smothered him with kisses.

Attached to Hitoshi's car was flatbed that held a Ducati Super sport 1000 DS. It was black, grey and had pink flames painted on.

"Is that a Ducati?" Kai stared at the bike.

"Yup, a stupidly expensive one bike, $11,000 give or take on a bike," Yumi shook her head.

Sakura who had finally stopped kissing Brooklyn spoke, "Its not just any bike it a Ducati Super sport 1000 DS, L-twin cylinder, 2 valves per cylinder Desmodromic; air cooled, 992 cc, 9.7 kgm at 5750 rpm, 6 speed" and she continued to rattle off facts and numbers for about the next 5 minutes and would of keep going if Brooklyn hadn't kissed her to shout her up.

"We get it, it's a nice bike, no need to go into details." Brooklyn said placing Sakura back on the ground.

"Ducati's are expensive how'd' you get one?" Kai asked ogling Sakura's bike.

Sakura shrugged "I've had it for about 5 years even though I've only just been able to drive for two years."

(A/N: I don't actually know the driving age but it's about eighteen in New York so I'm going to say seventeen for everywhere else so basically that means everyone in this story can drive but doesn't mean they all do.)

"Gee your parents must be rich or something," Miyami said admiring the angel that had been painted on one side.

"I guess you could say that," Sakura again shrugged.

(A/N: I'm feeling like ending this chapter so…)

After everyone finished admiring Sakura's bike goofing off and getting to know each other they all went there ways. Hitoshi, Arista, Miyami and Tyson left first Ryan and Kai headed home soon after giving Shahero and Amber a ride leaving only Brooklyn, Sakura, Yumi and Tala.

Brooklyn and Sakura decided since they wouldn't be seeing each other till December they'd go up to LA and enjoy Sunday and Monday and Sakura be in school on Tuesday right on time for the first day of school. So that's what they did, Yumi took Sakura bike back to Ms. Nadico with Tala. They where going to tell her Sakura plans, once everyone understood what they where going to do they where there' ways.

Later That Night

"I cant believe you moved," Brooklyn said rolling on his side looking at a half drunk Sakura. They where laid out in some cheap hotel room both drunk as could be.

"Just for a little bit, I cant stay away from New York for too long," Sakura mumbled cuddling into his chest.

"I still don't see why you had to run away," he said stroking her hair.

"Not run away just stall for some time its only eight months anyway,"

"I still think you should of stayed and fought that bastard,"

"If we'd stay Yumi whould of had to stay with him til the trail and that…" Sakura trailed off leaving the thought unfinished.

"Whatever," the red head grumbled pulling Sakura closer.

"Not whatever," Sakura pulled away her eyes flashing anger, "If we stayed and fought the court would of given Yumi over to him I'm not a fit guardian hell I'm still in high school I cant be a legal guardian no matter what a will says so Ms. Nadico was our only choose she's my legal guardian there for Yumi's" Sakura was now up out of the bed pacing by the bed into nothing but the tee shirt she had worn earlier.

"I cant not wont sit by and wait a year while Yumi lived with that asshole when there another option, Ms. Nadico is my legal guardian there for Yumi's as well and there's nothing that, that, man can do about it. And if you cant deal with me being gone for a few months that too damn bad." Sakura finished ranting and glared at Brooklyn who had propped himself up and was watching her.

His eyes where hazy but not with the annoyance that Sakura expected to see. They where hazy with need and lust and the weight of the gaze made Sakura uneasy, she walked around the bed but his eyes follwed her like a cat follows a bird just before it pounces.

"Brooklyn?" Sakura questioned

"Brook.." she never got to finish the second question for the red head pounced on her just like a cat and seized her mouth with a brutal kiss.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It took me forever to write I know that. Gomen if I OOCed on anyone OC or normal character. I got a microphone gawd so wonderful I'm figuring out how to use it and where I do I'll be updating faster. Anyway read my next chapter and hope you don't get a headache LOL. Anyway I'll try and update soon.

Sneak Peak of my new Fic "Playing with Fire"

Don't count on it being out soon.

"What's he doing down here?" Yumi glared at Brooklyn.

I opened my mouth to tell her why he was here when Brooklyn cut me off.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to say happy birthday to my best friend." He said matching her glare with one of his own.

Sighing I really could deal with there childish fighting and on my birthday I did not intend to do so. Cracking my knuckles, I grabbed Brooklyn by his ear causing him to yelp in surprise then in pain. Pushing him up the stairs to the ground floor, I turned around to see a smug looking Yumi staring after him. Glaring at her, I grabbed her by her arm and pushed her up the stairs after him.

"Hey what's that for?" she cried out in shock.

"Out its too damn early for your bickering and its not the day for me to play referee to you two's childish antics" I growled as I pushed her out the door. Slamming the door behind me. Slowing walking down the stair when I reached my bed I through myself at it closing my eye. Rolling over I felt something poke me in my back causing me to turn over once again to see what it was.

END

"I'm Stuck Between A Rock, A Hard Place, And an Idiot" Yumi "Like I Give A..." Tala


	5. Interlude Tala

I cant believe that she decide to write a book. Even more, I cannot believe she asked me to do one of the interludes. This is great I guess. It must have something to do with that fact that we, everyone who is doing the interludes, had a great impact on her life and the things that changed it. She may have wanted to get her parents to do one but the well dead and she cannot.

She asked me to write about the three biggest events that happen when she knew me (the books about her life) so I really should stop blabbering. I know the two of biggest things all involved her sister, and as cliché as it is also the love of my life. The third biggest thing that happened during the year that they where both here was the band winning the battle bands. Really, the only reason we won is because all of the members of 'her' band weren't present and they weren't allowed to preform. If she had been there then it would have been different. She would still be here, we would be together and everything would be ok.

I am convinced that both her sister and Spencer know where she is but I know they are not going to tell me. Her sister because she feel is that it is not her business and Spencer because he never forgave me for making her leave to began with. Though her better half insisted that it is not my fault that she just needed and needs some space that she will come back on her own. The more I think about it the worse I felt, feel, bad. I hate thinking about it.

I remember when they first got here to Bakuten. We hated each other on the spot. We use to fight, fight, fight, and fight. I hated her with every fiber in my body then something changed I noticed how cute she looked when she got flustered or how she face would get a cherry tint when she was practicing her dances and how kissable her lips looked as she typed away at the computer. I found my self-watching her on more than one occasion, in fact I was watching her every time I thought no one was watching or would notice. Then the bet came, the one that I wasn't informed that I had anything to do with happened. The end result was us getting together thought it was never said it just happen.

When she left, wow I always knew she'd leave but then, there, it didn't seem right. She left me a note. Ten words, ten stupid word.

_Don't worry, I'll be back love ya. Wait for me._

That was it and she was out of my life and basically everyone who knew her lives. Hey if your reading this and you know who I'm talking about. I'm still waiting so hurry your ass up.

A/N: this is meant to confuse you. You will understand this (if you're smart before this) at the end of the story (if I ever finish it). I'm so proud of myself two chapters in one day.


	6. First Days Suck

So Gone

Chapter Six: First Day Sucks

Disclaimer: See First Chapter. Added: None of the songs belong to me, I'm just using them cause they rock, they also show the time line for how long it took.

What time is it?" I thought rubbing my aching head _Gawd my head don't tell me I got a hang over. _I cured under my breath dragging my hand though my meshed hair. Rubbing my eyes I glanced half way at my bedside clock/calendar. It read September 4, 9: 28 am.

Something in my mind said there was something I was suppose to be doing right now but I just could figure it out. Then it clicked school, it was my first day of school. Gawd help me I was going to be late.

I was scrambling out of bed when an arm snagged my waste. Rolling so could see the person who was attached to the arm. I wasn't too shocked to see a mop of tousled orange hair. Blinking up at me was a pair of sleep encrusted pale green eyes.

"Morning Saku," Brooklyn half smirked at me to tired I guess to do more.

"I got school I need to get up so let go,"

"Na uh, stay" he pulled me from my half sitting state to being sprawled over him my face inches from his. It was then I noticed how very naked we both were and just how 'awake' Brooklyn was.

"Stay, they won't mind if you skip, besides" he angled his head so hi lips were almost touching mine, "I won't get to see you for a very long time not till like," he paused to think, "Like next month. And that's a very long time." He then took his time kissing me; instead of he started at my ear and worked his way to my mouth. (A/N: If you don't like Brooklyn get over it, I love Brooklyn. Plain and simple.)

Once Brookie was done trying to convince me to stay I stood, stretched and flexed making sure Brooklyn was watching me. "I still anit staying," I grinned at him.

"Well do I at least get sex before you go?" he smirked at me trying to grab at me again which I danced away from. Once safely away from Brook's hands I responded.

"Sex with you takes all day, your like a damn rabbit so no."

Even though I wasn't in the room I could feel him pouting. But I didn't turn to look at him; instead I picked out something for me to wear. In the end I pulled out this all black out fit.

"Well I quickie wont take all day, and hey most girl like a guy with stamina."

I wasn't even going to bother to respond to that. That's what he wanted so I wasn't going to bother. Instead I looked at the out that I picked out.

It was a black biki like top with a black and grey button up and a black boot cut jeans that I had bought just before we left New York. Grabbing the selected items I wondered aimlessly into the bathroom that I had discovered in one of my vomit runs the day before. (A/N: Vomit run- During hangovers the process of regaining conciseness and running to the toilet to vomit)

Once the water had started running I was deaf to the world only focusing on the hat water flowing from the shower head. I was so busy being content in the hot water I didn't even notice Brooklyn creep into the shower with me till he bit down lightly on my shoulder, needless to say the former no turned into a yes a very loud shouted yes. (1)

Later that day I was sitting in lunch having been stupidly late for school only showing up to catch the middle of third period. It was now fifth, my lunch period, and I had four more periods to go before I could leave (2). I had brought with me some of my story that I was writing so that's what I was doing, half eating with my head phones playing "Saying Goodbye" by Sugarcult loudly in my ears. It was so loud I didn't hear Yumi come up till me till she spoke though I knew she was there from feeling her behind me.

_She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's used up all her lonely tear drops now_

"So where have you been?" Yumi asked plopping down in the seat next to me at lunch. I had my headphone on so I could hardly hear her but I knew what she was asking.

_She thinks about herself and cares about nobody else  
because the only friends she has all put her down  
They hate her when she's beautiful and even more when she's a fool  
They talk behind her back when it's her birthday  
_

"Brook cut off my alarm did wake up till about the end of second period." I shrugged looking up from what I had been writing. I growled at her, I really hate being interrupted when I working on an idea and here is trying to have a conversation with me. Even if she heard me she ignored me and keeps talking.

_Every time they put her down, she makes a fist and the tears roll down  
She packs her bags and plans to run away  
And every time she makes a friend, the vicious cycle starts again  
She's never, ever, ever looking back  
_

"I saw Aki earlier she said you didn't show till the middle of third, you were to busy screwing Adams to come to school he's half the reason your still in 12th grade" Yumi accused stuffing a French fry into her mouth.

_She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's used up all her lonely tear drops now  
_

"So what, what goes on between the two of us is none of your business first off and you should of come and woke me up when you realized I wasn't up before you left," I snarled. This was getting to be a tedious argument, my and Brooklyn sex life was none of her business.

_She's saying goodbye, she's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
Saying goodbye, she's used up all her lonely tear drops now_

_Every time they put her down, she makes a fist and the tears roll down  
She packs her bags and plans to run away from here  
And every time she makes a friend, the vicious cycle starts again  
She's never, ever, ever looking back_

"Humph, like I want to see Adam's naked only you do," she rolled her eyes. I would have said something else but I sensed someone behind me and didn't want this to be a public thing. Instinctively sniffing the air I knew who it was before I turned around. I smelled chocolate, musk, fall or what I think was fall, and something sweet. In the span of two days I knew who was behind me just by smell.

_She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's used up all her lonely tear drops now_

_She's wasted all her lonely tear drops now_

"Kai," I smiled up at him blinking innocently as the song played out in my ears. He swung into the seat across from when I noticed who else was with him.

"Gee you only see him, I'm hurt." Ryanna pouted looking hurt as she fell, literally, into Kai's lap.

"Hey Ryanna," both Yumi and I said at the same time.

"Ryan, no one but my grandfather calls me Ryanna" she grinned and swiped some of Yumi's fries who made an indigent sound.

"So I hear your working for Hilde now," Ryan said shifting so she was leaning over the table to talk to Yumi.

"Yup, I start today after school. I can't wait to start playing and to start to start teaching other people to play," Yumi said excitedly.

"Check the dumpster at closer for any dead bodies," I said softly under my breath so only Kai heard me. He snickered when he heard me.

"Not a people person?" the blunette whispered to me. I watched him shift Ryan so he was leaning behind her so neither Yumi or Ryan could hear us.

"No, not a children person, once on a summer job she almost strangled his little boy who kept call her name everyday all day for about two weeks, it was so funny but I managed to talk her out of killing," I said than after so though I said, "Though now that I think about I would of killed him too."

Kai grinned at me, gawd he so cute I thought as a small smirk made its way on my face. "Well then we'll have to warn Hilde to keep your sister away from little kids."

Before I could say anything there was a high pitched squeal behind me and I could see Kai's eyes widen I think either in fear or shock. I turned around just in time to see this red head come flying towards us. She literally screamed CHEERLEADER, it was scary. Before she got over to us I had enough time to ask Kai who she was.

"Ex girlfriend turned stalker." he mumbled hiding his head in Ryan back who just patted his shoulder.

"Kai baby," the red head squealed throwing her arms around Kai's neck, Ryan had just enough time to move or she would have ended up on the floor.

"Hello Madison," Kai said as he tried to pry the girl Madison arm from around his neck, when he got her arm's from around his neck she just took it as an invitation to sit in his lap.

"Madison, I'm kinda busy can you come back later?" Kai asked his voice was strained.

"But Kai baby, I haven't seen you in a whole two days don't you miss me?" she pouted, I frowned if that's what I looked like every time I pouted I swear I'll never do it again. Before Kai could say anything though Yumi opened her big mouth.

"Obviously he doesn't miss you, can't you see he wants you gone," Yumi rolled her eyes. I think the red head just noticed that there were other people at the table because her head snapped up so face I'm surprised it didn't break.

"Of course Kai wants to see me," she rolled her eyes as if it were impossible that someone would or could dislike her presence.

"Gee well, he sure doesn't look to happy to see you?" this time it was Ryan who spoke eyeing the girl, Madison, with bitter distaste.

Madison sneered at her nose scrunched up in disgust, "No need to be jealous of us Ryanna, it's not your fault he like me more than his own sister," she spit out Ryan's name as if it were a curse. I could see this was going to lead to a very nasty row, past history that I didn't want to even be bothered with, so I intervened. Standing up I made my way to the other side of the table where both girls where in the others face.

"Ok people, people," I grabbed Ryan as she got up to keep her away from the red head, "Please be mature, I'm working Damnit and your disturbing me, if you must fight do it else where," I growled to out the ending looking pointy at Ryan.

"Stay the fuck out this," Madison snapped trying to get at Ryan face who as on the other side of me thankfully. She made a swipe at Ryan but instead hit me making me angry. Closing my eyes and counting to ten I opened them knowing that they had gone from there normal shinning silver to a dark burning black color.

"Back the fuck off chicky, if you want to see Kai do it elsewhere," I snarled, less than four hours into my school day and I'm already making enemies. I turned to Kai who had moved to hold Ryan back.

"You take her far away before I hurt her," I said my voice a deadly calm that I only used when truly pissed. Kai must have known I was angry because he grabbed Madison by her arm and dragged her away.

I fell into the chair that Kai had earlier sat in and closed my eyes. I didn't understand why I was so mad all understood was that I didn't like that girl and she should steer clear of me if she wanted to keep all her pretty white teeth. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I swatted it away.

"I'm sorry," I heard from beside me.

"Its ok Ryan, its not your fault, stupid chick shouldn't of come over here if she knew you two didn't like each other," I sighed and waited a few minute with my eyes close for my eyes to change back to there right colors.

While my eyes where closed Yumi and Ryan had picked up the conversation that they where having before and this time I listen just to have something to do.

"Well I work there Saturday's and Sundays most the times Mondays and Friday at the counter; I'm great at math, Aki obvious works there cause its her parents shop she's there everyday, there's these to guys Wyatt and Joseph who work there too." Ryan stopped and I felt her look at me even though my eyes where closed., "Joseph likes to play pranks on people so I'd advise you watch him and any drinks you bring carefully, Wyatt he's…" she considered her words, "He's clingy I guess is the word, if he admires you he'll follow you around trying to impress you its ok at first but after a while it gets annoying." She finally said.

"Oh yeah and T works there, gawd how could I forget about him," she laughed a bit but when she saw Yumi's murderous look she stopped, "I take it you don't like him all that much?"

"He's an ass hole that's all," Yumi mumbled glaring at the air.

"Well, you probably won't see him all that much he works in the back doing stock and inventory, stuff like that." Ryan said shrugged.

I looked at them both now so they where aware of it and I wasn't hiding, "I don't even see what the big deal is Mimi, it's not like he didn't anything to you." I said gathering my papers up.

"Well it's not like he's given me a reason to like him," Yumi muttered watching me.

"What?" I snapped, her gaze was making me uncomfortable.

"Nothing, nothing I'll talk to you later," Yumi waved over her shoulder just as the bell rung signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey, Yumi wait up," Ryan called after my sister as she ran to catch up. A small smile wormed onto my face, gathering my things I left the cafeteria and made my way to my next class.

"Hey Sakura, slow down," I turned around and saw Kai running to keep up with me.

"Hi," I continued to walk looking at my map trying to make heads or tails of it.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry," Kai had to quicken his pace to keep up with me, and I had no intention of slowing down in fact I was trying to get away from him.

"Study hall," I glanced out of the corner of my eyes as him as I turned the map around again trying to read it, geography had never been my strong suit. I was busy trying to understand the map I never noticed as Kai's hand shoot out and grab it and my program card.

"Hey, give that back," I reached for; annoyed he took it from me. I narrowed my eyes as he keeps it out of my reach reading it.

"Hum that's odd," Kai said completely ignore me stopping making me stop so I could get my stuff back.

"What's odd," I had given up on trying getting the map and program card back till he was ready.

"Nothing it's just you have the most odd schedule, I mean look here all you have really is science, history and a whole lot of English, you don't have math anywhere on here" he said not even looking at me.

"Well gee that's nice so can I have my schedule back now cause I don't want to be late again today," I crossed my arms over my chest glaring half heartily.

"You know if I did know any better I'd say you where trying to get rid of me," the blunette said starting walking again.

"Well gee I wonder maybe cause I am," I mumbled following after him and that's all we said to one another till he stopped in front of a room.

"Here we all senior study hall," Kai said opening the door just as the late bell rang. For a brief second I felt bad for brushing him off but then I realized I hadn't asked for his help, whatever.

I took a quick scan of the room. It was a library like room with computers lining the walls by the back window where I was heading to take a seat and type up my story that I had been writing during lunch. Sitting down I pulled out my headphones and cracked up the cd that I had made. Flipping though the songs I found one that I liked and started working.

"_I'm holding on waiting for your call  
it's simple but I can't explain this  
I'm sinking down I feel like I could die  
I'm falling off I don't know why"_

Softly I sang tapping away at the keys; I was so into the song I never noticed Kai come and sit in the seat to he left of me.

Kai's POV

She had a beautiful voice I'd give her that. Not like other girls I knew who tried to sing or could sing for that matter, just like when she talked her voice was dry like she need water but soft I don't know it was hard to explain all I knew was I like the way she sounded. Half heartedly I open the book that I had brought with me; it was the first day so there was no homework or anything for me to need to do now.

_I still believe it when you say  
it's another perfect day  
another perfect day  
I still believe it when you say  
it's another perfect day  
another perfect day  
_

American Hi-Fi, Another perfect day. I knew this song; Ryan had the tendency to play her music loudly. It was an ok song I guess not really my kind of song though to slow.

_So I might try to leave it all behind  
I know tomorrows not so bright now  
I'll say goodbye cause nothing good can last_

_You wear and figured no where fast  
and today I don't know how too keep it all inside  
but I guess I'll let it slide_

About half way though the same paragraph that I had been reading for the past gawd knows who long I closed the book and just listen to Sakura's voice. I must have zoned out watching her cause next thing I know I hear a ringing sound like of a phone. Jumping I blink my eyes a couple of times trying to refocus.

"Miss Ebony, cell phones are prohibited in schools it is my responsibility as a teacher to confiscate said phone," Ms. Judy said, she was in charge of our study hall period today. I have her for Home Economics, she was cool very strict but only when she had to be.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to turn it off it wont happen again but I think this may be important." Sakura explained.

"Make it quick and if this happens again I will take away your phone.

"Yes Miss," she turned away from me and faced the window but I could hear her. Part of me wanted to turn away thinking I shouldn't listen but a bigger part of me listen in anyway.

Sakura's POV

"Brooklyn what are you doing I'm in school," I hissed into the phone.

"Nothing I'm just telling you me and Hitoshi are heading back to NY," Brooklyn told me, even though the phone I knew he had his normal careless smile on him face.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll see you some other time I guess right?" I asked trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. I would miss him no matter what I said. Not just the sex not that I'm complaining, but the movies, us buying random books and reading them together, his opinion on my work, him just being around even with his annoying qualities.

"Yeah you know it, I and Hito will be back out to see his rent's around Christmas."

That's when I realized that this wasn't the first time that Brooklyn had been here. I fact now that I think Tyson was Hitoshi's brother and Brooklyn had met Hitoshi family once or twice a few years back. I wondered why he never mentioned that he'd been here before. I must have been thinking for a long time because Brooklyn had started humming the Jaws theme song. He only did that when I spaced out.

"What, what I'm here," I hated that song gave me the willies.

"Nothing, just don't like being ignored," Brooklyn said.

"Yes you do, you go out of your way to get people to ignore you so you can do as you please." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Well, whatever, so what where you think so hard about anyway?" I heard sheets rustling so I'm guessing he was getting out of my bed.

"You've been here before haven't you?" I turned to look at Ms. Judy who was watching me and tapped her watch.

"Yeah, Hito's family lives out here," he said it as if I was supposed to know that, which I did but no thanks to him.

"Oh, ok, look I gotta go the teacher wants me off the phone," I explained.

"Sure so see you later?"

"You bet, you coming out here for Christmas or you going to see the 'rents?" It was a dumb question seeing as Brooklyn never willingly went to se his parents but I always asked.

"You know I'm not, I'll be out here with Hitoshi and you now, and besides I think I could seek away a few days for Halloween" It was like a custom since Brooklyn started college that he spent Christmas and Halloween with me and Yumi. Partially when my parents could not come home which was every year.

"Cool, so I'll see you next month," I turned away from the front of the class cause Ms. Judy was glaring hard at.

"Love ya kay, don't go break any other guys heart while I'm gone," he teased, I could hear him suck in a breath and I knew he had a cigarette in his mouth, and people wondered where I got the habit from.

"You know you're the only guy for me," I grinned even though he couldn't see me and glanced back at the teacher and motioned that I'd be off my phone in a second.

"Love ya later," I didn't wait for his response just hung up.

Kai's POV

Well there goes any chance of us having a relationship, or me just sleeping with her. I scowled at my book now, though seeing as I'm almost always scowling it was no different. I stared at the book hard as if trying to burn a hole though the book. I jump when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to tell Sakura to leave me alone but it was on the other side of me. I looked as saw Miyami standing above me looking worried.

"What?" I forced my voice neutral, no need to show my anger.

"You look like someone just killed your dog," she slides into the seat next to me.

"Nothing, its nothing," When in doubt deny, deny, deny. I wasn't sure why I was annoyed but I was.

"Hey, Miyami," Sakura waved at her from next to me.

"Yoder, so how you are liking your first day?" Miyami asked taking the seat in front of Sakura.

"Its ok I guess I didn't actually get here till about my third period." Sakura said, she looked kinda embarrassed about that.

"Why what happened? Dreading the first day or something?" Miyami's full attention on Sakura.

"Well not really, more Brooklyn woke up before I could leave," I watched to blush on her face darken and spread down her neck.

"Oh," Miyami brows creased.

Sakura gave a short laugh, "Why is that everyone's shocked about me having sex," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and out of her face but parley missed my face. Again I was annoyed that she had, had sex with Adams. It was like a possessive jealous thing and I'd never met her before two days ago. It made me nervous to say the least that some girl I'd never met was causing so many new things to go off in my head.

"It's not the sex that's odd, just the person. Cause believe me I enjoy it and talking about it as much as the next person maybe so more but Brooklyn?" Miyami said confused.

"Well it was kinda cause our 'rents wanted us to get married so we figured we'd get the whole sex thing out the way," Sakura said shrugging, "But it, we didn't work out too well, I don't know why never cared were friends and we still have sex sometimes but its more or the physical companionship then anything."

Miyami nodded slightly and they went on to different topic talking and getting to know each other better which was great for me cause I learned some things about Sakura. Like why all the teachers called her Miss. Ebony and not Ms. What ever her last name was. Apparently her parents where some important people and people tended to treat her different because of her name. that made me wonder who her parents where cause my mother was Co CEO of Biovolt and my father was one of the top attorneys in the state, yes people treated me a little different because of it but nothing that had me weary of sharing who they where. I also found out much both girls surprise they'd both gone to the Alexander Institute for art, music and creative learning (3). They had been in the same year and everything and knew a few of the same people. They where shocked that they'd never met but then it became clear why. Sakura had left the march of Miyami's last year and she hadn't really been coming to school that year though she didn't say why or what happen.

The two girls continued to while I half listened tuning them out to do my own thinking till the bell rang. While I packed up my things I saw both her and Miyami talking by the door. Gathering my things I made my way over to them.

"So of you come by I'll be more than happy to help you with you math, its not like I probably don't know it," I heard Sakura saying. Math wasn't Miyami's favorite or best subject. Mostly I help her when she needed it but this year I wasn't in her math class.

"I still can't believe you know all this stuff," Miyami said as she put some things in her bag.

"What does she know?" I asked.

"Oh Hi Kai, I forgot you where in there with us you where so quite," Sakura said grinning.

"Sup, so what where you talking about?" I repeated my earlier question.

"I was look at Sakura's schedule and saw she had no math classes and I was wondering why, turns out she pasted all her math classes last year and only," Miyami explained but started to trail off at the end and look at Sakura who was staring at something behind me. Glancing over my shoulder was who at first glance I thought to be Madison but upon further looking I realized it was her twin Jordon.

"That's Jordon," I said to Sakura who was still staring at the other girl.

"Twins?" she made it a question.

"Yeah, Jordon's nicer than Madison," I explained and looked back at the girl in question only to find her not at the door any more.

Sakura just made a sound of understanding before wandering off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Miyami called after her when Sakura started down the hall. But she didn't answer simply waved over her shoulder. Miyami cocked her head to the side before turning to me, "That was odd don't you think?"

I just nodded. Some how I don't think even if I tried would I be able to understand the pink haired girl.

Sakura's POV

"Are you going to follow me home or are you waiting for something," I asked as I closed my locker. For the last three periods the bitcher of the Parker twins had been following me.

"I know who you are," she snapped at me, "You think you can come in here and flash your money and steal MY guy you got another thing coming," she said walking around in front of me blocking my path.

"And this guy would be?" I was playing dumb on purpose cause this was just too funny.

"Don't act stupid I saw how you were all up on Kai today and how you flaunted yourself like a slut at him at his party the other day," She snapped at me pushing me backward when I tired to get around her.

"Look here doesn't push me again or I will hurt you," I snapped shoving her away from me and walked around her. Without glancing back I made it about half way down the hall before she decided to do something extremely stupid. But some people are just really hard headed. Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?

Normal POV

"You're just a stupid spoiled rich whore like your mother," Madison shouted after her.

Unbeknown to her that she had cross a line that she shouldn't have

Instead of acting as she'd normally do Sakura turned and with out breaking stride socked Madison once in the face so hard she stumbled backwards and would have fallen if Sakura hadn't grabbed her. Sakura twisted Madison's arm behind her back pinning it up by her neck Sakura dug her knee into the taller girls back.

"You stupid, stupid girl you couldn't just shut the fuck up could you, you had to have some stupid to say," Sakura snarled her eyes turning from there normal shining silver to a cold almost evil looking black.

"What cant take the truth," Madison said, even now she couldn't keep her mouth shut so Sakura jerked her arm in an odd direction certain that if she pulled hard enough it'd come out of the socket. Madison cried out in pain and tried to wiggle free of Sakura grasp but all it did was pull on her arm more making it hurt.

Somewhere in Sakura mind she thought about how much she enjoyed watching the stupid girl struggle and be in pain. The second the thought went through her mind she jerked away from Madison throwing the girl into the lockers. Stumbling away Sakura never glanced back as she ran as fast as she could as far away from the fallen girl as she could. She was so busy running she wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into someone.

"Désolé," Sakura stammered so confused that her English was failing her. She stood shakily and with out looking at who she had fallen into was about to make a run for it again when someone grabbed her. On instinct she turned and swung only to have her punch caught. Blinking out of the haze that she was in she realized that it was Yumi who was holding her arm. Relived to have fold someone to talk to she tackled Yumi, not her normal I'm happy to see you, more of a I'm so tired help me sort. Her momentum took them to the floor but Sakura never seem too noticed as she started babbling away in French.

"Oh dieu j'allais tuer je sais que j'étais, oh dieu ce qu'arrivant je veux maman je veux maman"

"Whoa, whoa, English Kura I cant speak French that well," Yumi said trying to pull her normally more composed sister off of her but Sakura would have none of that rapped her legs around Yumi and clung to her like she was a giant teddy bear.

Sakura repeated herself again slower but still sounding hysterical. Yumi blink and tried to comprehend what she'd just said and when she did, she tilted Sakura's head up and saw her eyes where completely black with almost no white left. Putting the pieces together she realized why Sakura wanted there mother.

"Oh Kura, its ok, everything will be ok," Yumi soothed rubbing Sakura back. She almost forgot they had a crowd until she heard a cough. Looking up she saw a small group of students had gathered trying to see what had happen.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY THERES'T NOTHING FOR YOU TOO SEE HERE," Yumi shouted send the most evil glare she could muster. Almost everyone scurried away save for Miyami, Shahero and Amber who had been with Yumi when Sakura ran into them.

"What happen?" Shahero asked looking down at the two girls. Seeing as she did speak French she had no idea what had happen. She vaguely knew from Miyami's transiting Sakura words but Miyami hadn't spoke French in a long time so she was kind of rusty.

"I'm not completely sure myself but I'll find out, can you give me a hand," Yumi asked struggling to stand.

"Come on Kura-chan, I need to stand up," Yumi soothed. Slowly as if it was painful Sakura uncurled herself from Yumi.

"Je suis désolé (4)" Sakura said softly still speaking French.

"Its ok, come on do you think you can take your bike or no?" Yumi asked, because she had to work that day she had taken the car and Sakura taken her bike.

"I, I think walk," Sakura said her English broken.

Yumi gave a small smile and watched as Sakura composed herself and walked down the hall towards the front of the school. Sighing she turned and faced the other three girls.

"What was that about?" Amber asked repeating Shahero's earlier question.

"Um, why don't we walk and talk, it'll go faster that way," Yumi said with a sigh as she walked ahead not waiting knowing that they'd follow.

"Sakura's prone to these fits; I'm not sure why but sometimes she gets really angry and does stuff that she'd normally not do. Most of the time myself or Brooklyn be around and she'd take it out on us. Where both trained in martial arts so we can counter just about anything that she throws at us." Yumi begin telling them as if it where a story sure they where behind her even though they hadn't said anything.

"Twice neither myself nor Brooklyn where around and she got mad. Some dumb girl at our old school made some passing comment I can't remember what but it was something along the lines of calling Sakura a slut who slept with other peoples boyfriends and girlfriends. Sakura just brushed it off but the other girl kept going saying worst and worst things following Sakura around all day and finally at the end of the she said something so vial I wont even repeat it and Sakura snapped, she broke the girl arm in three places and bloody her nose," Yumi continued, "The other time was when she and Brooklyn had gotten in a fight about something that hadn't been Sakura business and I had sided with Brooklyn for once so she wasn't talking to either of us, it was a bit before Christmas so we where home in New York. She had gone off walking and some guy made a vulgar comment and she snapped, he won't ever breathe regularly again. With the first incident she got suspended and a month's detention, so many people saw the girl harassing Sakura most people felt she deserved it. And the guy was a repeat sex offender," Yumi said with a shrug.

"So what does that have to do with what happen just now? And why was she speaking French?" Miyami asked hitching her bag up on her shoulder.

"French is Kura's first language when she really distressed she forgets her English. When she has these fits her eyes, they go black and the white gets consumed by her iris." Yumi explained.

"Wow, and no one knows why this happens?" Shahero asked she was known to be fast tempered but nothing like that at least not normally.

"Well me and Brooklyn have this theory that because she bottles everything up something's just rub her the wrong way at the wrong time and she'll snap. Sometime the same thing happens to Brooklyn only he'll not remember. That and his are a whole lot less violent."

"What do you mean; Brooklyn goes through the same thing?" Miyami asked having met the carrot topped teenager several times seeing as he sometimes came home with Hitoshi.

"Well he just kinda sulks, I don't know the correct word for it but he gets really sad and when approached though he gets really violent. He has more control over his fits than Sakura cause he's been having his from as far back as he can remember," Yumi explained.

"Sakura are you down there?"

Sakura's head snapped up and looked at the stairs to find Ms. Nadico standing on the stairs.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that anyone was home," she apologized her hand twitching as she looked around for the ashtray that she knew she placed somewhere.

"Oh I just got in and heard all the noise I want to make sure that everything was alright," she continued down the stairs and found a seat on Sakura's desk chair. In the short time that Sakura'd been there the only thing that wasn't a wreck in room was the desk and the chair that went to it.

"Oh sorry Ms. Nadico I, I'm just looking for something," Sakura said finally find the ashtray that she'd put down and the cigarettes that she'd placed next to them.

"I didn't know that you smoked," her comment wasn't scorning or anything like that more of just a general observation.

"It's not a problem is it because I'll go out if it bothers you," Sakura said quickly just about to sub out the cigarette when Ms. Nadico stopped her.

"It's not a problem at all my husband, god rest his soul, use to smoke so I'm sort of use to it,"

"I don't normally smoke, only when really stressed, I buy cigarette's and then hide them from myself in the hopes that by the time that I find them I'll no longer need them," Sakura babbled find the elusive pack of cigarettes which she promptly lit up and inhaled deeply.

"You know those things are going to be the death of you?" Emma said walking around picking up the scattered clothing and folding them.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone keeps telling me that," Sakura said relaxing now that she had a cigarette.

"So why do you smoke?" Emma asked continuing to fold the cloths.

"It's the only society acceptable form of suicide," Sakura said with a shrugging flicking her lighter open and close.

Emma looked up startled with the teen's confession. At Emma shocked expression Sakura laughed shaking her head.

"No I'm not suicidal, not that much a fan of pain in anything that's not sex related," she explained with a small smile.

"Oh," Emma's eyes where slightly wide but she went back to the task of cleaning up the girls room.

"You know you don't have to clean up after me, I'll get to it sooner or later you know," Sakura said titling her head to the side so her hair fell loose over her shoulder.

"Oh well I don't mind I enjoy cleaning," Emma said though she did put the cloths down.

"So aren't you going to ask why I was stressed?" Sakura asked sitting up on her desk and propped her feet up on the chair. Reaching next to her she picked up a remote and pressed some buttons. Then out the stereo that sat in the corner played the Gorillaz "November Has Come".

_Slow it down some  
No split clown  
Bum, your old hit sound dumb  
Hold it now, crown 'im  
Where you found them at  
Got 'em 'round town  
Coulda drowned in it  
Woulda floated bloated  
Voted sugar coated  
Loaded hip shooter  
Draw for the poor  
Free coffee at the banks  
Hit through the straw  
None more for me, thanks  
That blanks the raw  
That dang sure stank lit  
Sank passed the pit for more hardcore prank spit  
Crank it on blast  
Roll past front street  
Blew the whole spot  
Like some old ass with skunk meat  
These kids is too fast  
Juiced off a junk treat  
Who could get looser off a crunk or a funk beat?  
_

Sakura bobbed her head to the first verse as she mouth the familiar lines.

"Well I always felt that people talk better when never questioned," Emma said with a smile.

Sakura just snorted; inhaling from her cigarette she lit her lighter watching the glowing orange flames.

"My mum and dad died about a year ago come November," Sakura started, "Me and Mimi where home for thanksgiving, we where in England that year for school, mum was in Milan like always on some photo shot or another, and dad was promoting some concert somewhere in France or something I cant remember," she sighed as she snubbed out her almost burned out cigarette.

She lit another one before continuing, "There was this rumor apparently going around that the reason that my parents where always in different countries and never together was because my mum was cheating on my dad. I remember when I found out I was still at school, I got in this huge fight I wasn't suspended but that was just pure luck."

_Something's starting today  
Where did he go? why you wanted to be?  
Well you know, november has come  
When it's gone away..  
_

"Anyway when I got to NY I call my mum, some guy answer, it was 2 o clock in the morning in Milan, I got so mad when she finally got to the phone I demanded that she tell me was it true, I think she was shocked that I had heard cause she didn't answer, I yelled for so long at her, I called her every name I could think of in every language that I could think of."

_Something's starting today  
Where did he go? why you wanted to be?  
Well you know, november has come  
When it's gone away..  
_

"After I finished, she tried to explain telling me that the guy was just a friend, yada, yada ya, but I was so mad I was hurt, betrayed, and just down right livid. I told her I hated her and hung up." She sighed and subbed out another cigarette and started on another one.

_(baha) Can you dig it like a spigot  
My guess is yes you can like, can I kick it? wicked  
Liquor shot  
If u happy and u know it  
As you clap your hands to the thick snot of a poet flow it  
Broke a pen and i'm in cope hymen  
Dope or rhymin all worth it then  
The hope diamond  
Required off the blackmarket  
Or wire tappin  
Couldn't target a jar of spit  
The rapid fire spark lit  
zzzzt!_

"I called my dad right after that. I wanted to know if he knew what his wife was up to, after the phone call I couldn't even call her my mum. He seemed just as shocked that I was calling. Turns out that he knew. He said that too, 'Yes I know what your mothers been doing and who's been spending the nights with her'. That just added to my anger."

_A rapper bug zapper  
And it don't matter after if they's a thug or a dapper.  
Plug yer trap or it's maximum exposure  
The beast got family in numbers asking 'em for closure  
Aw, send 'em a gun an tell em clean it  
Then go get the nun who said her son didn't mean it  
She wore a filled-in thong  
A billabong  
And said, nah, fo'realla  
The Villain on a Gorilla jawn?_

"In my mind, once you take marriage vows there for life, end of discussion. Cheating just not something you do, if your not happy talk to your partner and if it really isn't going to work then get a divorce but don't sneak around behind your partners back. After I hung up on my dad I went out. I called up Brooklyn and got so drunk I can't even remember what I did. For the next week all I did was go to ever club I could think of get drunk and mess around with Brooklyn," she sighed again and looked at her hands before again snubbing out the cigarette this time she did light a new one.

_Something's starting today  
Where did he go? why you wanted to be?  
Well you know, november has come  
When it's gone away..  
_

_Something's starting today  
Where did he go? why you wanted to be?  
Well you know, november has come  
When it's gone away..  
_

"After a while Brook managed to talk some sense into me and I went home, it had been two weeks and I had to get back to school in about three days. When I got home I had expected my parents and Yumi to be somewhere but they weren't. So I went up to my room and went to sleep. I don't know what woke me but when I did get up Yumi was standing in my door way. She looked so worn and tired. She just kinda looked at me I was about to ask what happen when she told me, 'They're dead, Kura, they're really dead,' and she kinda collapsed and she was sobbing, in all the years I've know Yumi she's never cried once so this was shocking. I had no idea what she was talking about but I was out of bed in a shot shaking her asking who she was talking about and she said 'mum and dad are dead, they where in a plane crash.' It took me an hour to get the whole story out of her." Sakura stopped her story and looked at Emma to gauge her reaction. She nodded at what she saw before continuing.

"They had been trying to get home to explain to me what had happen. It turns out the guy that had answered the phone at my mum's place had been a lawyer. If you don't know Yumi's my adopted sister. It turns out her birth father was trying to get visiting rights or something like that. The only time the lawyer could see my mum with out being harassed by photographers or reporters was to act like they where together on dates or something of the sorts. They never told me or Yumi cause they didn't want us getting worried about her dad." Sakura took in a breath of air and seemed to look into space as if she where seeing things that weren't there.

"You know Sakura you don't have to tell me all of this," Emma said softly after the girl hadn't spoken for several minutes.

"He drowns in his dreams An exquisite extreme I know He's as damned as he seems And more heaven than a heart could hold And if I try to save him My whole world would cave in It just ain't right It just ain't right" Sakura sang softly. Emma brows furrowed in confusion. As if the younger girl knew what she was thinking she answers the unasked question, "The song that's playing is Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson."

"Oh," Emma said softly.

"You know thanks for listening," Sakura said smiling for the first time sense Emma had come down the stairs.

Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to be telling her anything else Emma stood and made her way up the stairs, pausing when she got to the top to call back down, "If you ever need to talk my doors always open." Then with out waiting for a response she left the girl in her thoughts.

"So how was your first day?" Sakura asked Yumi later that night as they sat in the kitchen, Sakura with a new pack of cigarettes in front of her and Yumi eating a bowl of cereal.

"It was as good as any new school can be, got a semester project in my computer class that I'm not looking forward to," Yumi said with a shrug.

"Why? I though that was going to be your favorite class," Sakura asked snubbing out what was her fifth cigarette of the night.

"Yeah that was before I found out that Valkov was my project partner," Yumi said standing to get another bowl of cereal. While she was up she pressed the play on her CD player that was sitting on the counter by the box of cereal.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

"Gee, that must suck seeing as you hate him for no real reason," Sakura teased the younger girl.

"Yeah well I'm going to see tomorrow if I can get my partner changed or something," Yumi shrugged, "So what had you all freaked out when school ended?" Yumi asked the question that had been on her mind all day.

_  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
_

Sakura sat silent for a moment inhaling deeply from her cigarette. It seemed like she was going to ignore the question so Yumi asked her about her day.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
_

"Woke up late cause Brooklyn shut off my alarm, had to fight with him to let me leave the bed then the shower, couldn't find anything to wear after Brook vetoed my first choose, said it was too sluttish, just made it to school for the middle of my third period class," Sakura exhaled the smoke before taking another drag, "Went to had a meeting with the principle, Mr. D who's way cool, so I missed fourth, went to fifth, had lunch met the resident bitch, had study hall agreed to help Miyami with Math, had resident bitch follow me around all day, met this way cool girl in my history class Amber Benson, and almost dislocated the same resident bitches shoulder cause she called mum a slut." Sakura finished giving Yumi a sideways glance.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
_

"Gees you had a worst day than me," was all Yumi said.

"Yeah well it was never a dull moment," Sakura shrugged.

"So how do you think she found out so fast who mum and dad where?" Yumi asked.

_  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back  
_

"Who the fell knows, I don't really care either I just want her to stay far away from me," Sakura said stubbing out her sixth cigarette and began work on her seventh.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
_

"Those things are going to be the death of you I swear it," Yumi said giving Sakura a dirty look as she lit the same cigarette.

"Ah well at least I can say I lived a well rounded life," Sakura said with a smirk as she watched the flames dance on her BIC lighter.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
_

"I'm heading up," Yumi said after a few minutes of watching Sakura watch the flames when she realized her sister was so engrossed in the flames she wasn't going to get much more of a conversation out of her.

"Yeah, night," Sakura said absently waving her hand over the flames with narrow eyes.

_  
Who has to know  
Who has to know_

"Try not to burn anything down," Yumi called over her shoulder as she went up the stairs with her radio under her arm.

Standing Sakura grabbed a bowl from the dish drainer and a large glass of water with some paper towels and headed down to her own room.

Sitting cross legged on the floor Sakura dumped the water in the bowl followed by the paper towels and waited for them to be totally wet before she took the lighter and lit them on fire (5). Clearing a space on her desk she sat the bowl on the table before going around her room lighting random candles as she went.

Satisfied she stretched and stripped off her tee shirt and grabbed a pair of boxers before crawling into bed. Turning on her side she fell asleep watching the wet towels in the bowl burning.

(1) I do not do sex scenes plain and simple I may read them but I don't write them at all, I wont say the thoughts don't go though my mind but I refuse to put them on paper.

(2) She has nine periods; I have ten though I only have eight classes that mean some people don't get out till about 4 when Sakura gets out at 2:30.

(3) I can remember the actually name to the school that Miyami went to in Alexander so I made up a name.

(4) je suis désolé mean I'm am grieving but in I cant remember the word for sorry so that's the best that I could do

(5) I wouldn't advising leaving anything burning all night at all. And yes no matter how wet something is it can still burn it just takes a great deal of time.

Ending Comments: This took me so long to do its not even funny. I not really happy with it but its better than the original one that I did. Actually I lied I am happy with this, the only thing I don't like is the scene with Madison and Sakura there's just something off about it too me I don't know maybe its me. that and it seems that it happen way to fast but either way it had to happen or else it'd mess up the next chapter. Oh well I got a new fic coming out soon. Really when I get off my ass and type the third chapter lol but on a serious note look for it out around the start of school for me (September 8th) its called Welcome to My World. Oh and Chronicles of Darkness: Part Two should be out around the same time.


End file.
